The present invention relates to shared browsing sessions where two or more users may each participate in or experience a browsing session that is underway. Methods, systems, apparatus, and articles of manufacture are provided wherein prompts are generated and sent to a first user engaged in a copy/paste operation and wherein an invitation is provided to a second user to determine whether a co-browsing session between the first user and the second user should be established.
Browsing websites is a popular activity in contemporary society. Websites hosted by servers are visited by individuals employing HTML or other code to display the information from the website and to interact with the website visitors. Websites provide innumerable services and information. These services can include selling merchandise for consumers, providing information on various topics, and providing financial services. When products are sold or services are provided a consumer may exchange information with the website during the session and ahead of purchases being made.
As described herein, embodiments of the invention may be directed to promoting shared browsing sessions, where consumers exchanging information with a website and/or consumers considering purchases from a website may be prompted to create a co-browsing session when copy/paste operations are employed by the consumer.